Collect serial serum samples (minimum 10 ml each) before therapy and at regular intervals thereafter from patients with melanoma, ovarian carcinoma, lung carcinoma, and Hodgkin's disease, plus from suitably matched patients with benign skin lesions, benign adnexal masses, a history of heavy smoking, and benign lymphadenopathy to serve as controls. Provide that careful follow-up evaluations of the patient are made using designated forms, and a minimum of twenty-five persons in each disease category will be followed. Store samples at -70 degrees Centigrade in 1 ml aliquots for the purpose of periodic shipment to a central serum bank or to investigators designated by the Project Officer.